<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled by RedFlamboyant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038972">Tangled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant'>RedFlamboyant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Black Swan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy closes his eyes and try to compose his self.<br/>Why things should be this complicated?<br/>He loves Ollie. Was. Yes, was. No way he still loves Oliver.<br/>Not that he is a petty grudge holder. But...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Black Swan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Are Not Brooke Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Percy! Perce!"</p><p>Percy strides up to his door on the impatient bangs. He feel utterly peeved because he had stays late for a few days consecutively, and he havent laided down equally long, and his head about to explode.</p><p>What await in front of it left him in great shock.</p><p>Oliver Wood.</p><p>His eyes red and swollen, his cheeks thin, stubles grow dissaray, and his quiditch jersey hung too loose on his obvious thin body. He seems utterly sick.<br/>But his movement surprisingly as fast as usual, just after about five second he stares at Percy. His mouth moved inaudibly, then his sobs broken as he get Percy on his hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry Perce... I miss you... I'm a moron... I want you, please...."</p><p>Percy struggling to nudge his hungry kiss. Despite his thining body, Oliver still way stronger than the papper pusher Percy. Percy could shove him off with magic, but somehow he's just too shock to even think to hex Oliver.</p><p>"Get off of me, Oliver..."</p><p>Oliver stiffened, and his eyes widening in shock. 'Oliver' is a name Percy only calls when he is trully crossed. But, indeed, he must really crossed after what Oliver did.</p><p>"I'm sorry, please?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Oliver drop to his kness, holding Percy's hand and cup it into his clap. He put his best puppy eyes face to Percy and whimpers his appology. He knows Percy never able to stand this.</p><p>"Get up, Oliver. And please dont do this."</p><p>"Forgive me, then?"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"To ask you to leave your job. I would never ever again to do that again? I'm a fools. I'm scared because they just lowering my contract. I let my pride sat between us. It wont happen again... I promise...."</p><p>"Too late, Oliver. We're over."</p><p>"Please, one more chance for me? Perce, I love you, really... Really... I cant live without you..."</p><p>Percy's studying the man kneeling in front of him. On his awfull appearance. On his sick looks. On his earnest pleads.</p><p>Something inside his heart fluttering wild.</p><p>Its sore.</p><p>"Oliver, please dont do this to me."</p><p>"I would never ever again do this to you." Tears streaks down on his sun burned cheeks.</p><p>Percy closes his eyes and try to compose his self.<br/>Why things should be this complicated?</p><p>He loves Ollie. Was. Yes, was. No way he still loves Oliver.<br/>Not that he is a petty grudge holder. But...</p><p>"I'm seeing some one else now."</p><p>Oliver gasped.<br/>"You what?"</p><p>"I AM seeing somebody now."</p><p>"You cheats?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"But we are still together...."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I just need time to think, Perce... I'm thinking, and then I realized what a stupid thing I did to you...."</p><p>"Oliver, you're GONE. ANGRILY. You leaved me away. We broke up."</p><p>"No we dont."</p><p>They're staring each other for a moment.</p><p>"I'm never broke you up."</p><p>"You leaved me."</p><p>"All right. I'm back now."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So, I'm back."</p><p>"No, you not."</p><p>"Yes, I am."<br/>Oliver stands up abrubtly, and linger his hand on Percy's head, pull him closer, and land a kiss on his lips. Push his way to his mouth. Sucking Percy's lower lips and bite it.<br/>Percy was struggling to get him off of him self, but then surrendered, loosened and accepts the kiss.</p><p>They parted for air. Some how they had been laying on the couch, Percy pined under him.</p><p>"I love you, Perce...." Oliver's whispering, lips still an inch away of his.</p><p>Percy shook his head up and widening his eyes as if he surprised.<br/>"No. No. No I cant, Oliver. Please."</p><p>"Please what, love?" Oliver's voice coarsed, he licks his lips in lust.</p><p>Percy's eyes fluttering. He's groaning, his hands clenching in Oliver's chest.</p><p>Oliver lands a light kiss over his eye lids. The long lashed eye lids. Bare without his glasses. Percy usually switch his glasses for contact lenses when they're going to hang out. To think of it again, indeed he has been dress up.</p><p>"Lets stop here." He push Oliver away and stands up.</p><p>Oliver still hold his hands.<br/>"Listen, so, its a missunderstanding. I understand, and I would not mind it. Everything would straightened arround, and we will be together again. Hm?" Oliver steps closer.</p><p>"Let my hands off, Oliver."</p><p>"Please, Perce? We all made mistakes. Me too tried to sleep with others a few time. No body really serious. I just too angry to you. I'm a fool. Thats all my reasoning."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>Percy glares him hard. Oliver's gulping.</p><p>"I slept with a few man. I want to wash you out my mind. But I cant. Its to flatten my ego that I need suchs this long time to come back to you."</p><p>"You cheats!"</p><p>"You too."</p><p>"No, I'm not."</p><p>"You're seeing other man too."</p><p>"Yes, I am. But I'm not cheating. I think we're broke up. So I'm technically single. You, dont think we're broke up, yet, you sleep with other man. You're cheating."</p><p>"You're sleep with me when you're dating Penelope."<br/>Oliver's mind kicking him self.</p><p>Percy's ear visibly steaming. His face red all over.<br/>"You're seducing me! You made me cheating. I broke up with her eventually!"</p><p>"So, broke this man up, and come back to me." Oliver steps closer, pinning Percy to the wall.</p><p>Percy's still glaring him.</p><p>"Please?" Oliver whispers to his ears.<br/>He knows, Percy's ears are his weakest spot to tease.</p><p>"No. Step back and let me go." His voice subtly quivering.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"You hear him, Wood. Sood away from him."</p><p>Oliver turn his head in surprise. "Longbottom?"</p><p>"Long time no see, too pitty I'm not glad to see you molesting my boy friend." He's surging in long quick strides, his wand pointed to Oliver, who instinktively pull his wand out respectively.</p><p>"Put your wands down. Both of you." Percy pinch his nose bridge tiredly.</p><p>"No before he steps away from you." Neville's wand now poke Oliver's chest.</p><p>"Like wise, Longbottom."</p><p>Now they stand face to face, Neville clearly grow a lot of taller and bigger than the Keeper. But Oliver show no fear.</p><p>"I. Said. Put. Your. Wands. Down." Percy folds his arms up to his chest.</p><p>Both obey him in an instant. One who close to him surely know Molly's tone come out mean a real danger. The tone of Bellatrix Lastrange death warning. And among her boys, Percy surely the one who inherit the powerfull tone.<br/>Both retreated like two dogs with tail hidden between their legs.</p><p>----<br/>So, dear reader, who do you think should Percy choose to be together with? Tell me what do you like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A lot of Loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Best part of having a big, or, an enormous family to be exact, is, you would have a lot of loves (and teases and pranks).</p><p>Shortly after send Oliver away and canceled his dinner date with Neville, Percy apparated to the ministry, then floo home to the burrow.<br/>His mother immediately put the apple pie she just pull from the oven to the kitchen counter top, when he staggered out the firepit.</p><p>"Mom, I'm home." Percy long time ago switch his call from mother to Mom just like all his sibling call her.</p><p>"Oh dear, Perce. Are you all right?" Molly hursied to examining his temple. "You're flamming."</p><p>"I'm always hot, Mom. Thank you."</p><p>Molly swat his arms and giggling. Alot of thing changed from his favourite son after the tragedies. One of it is he jokes more.<br/>"Go take a rest to your room, Perce. Could you go up yourself?"</p><p>"I think so, Mom."</p><p>"Go, I'll fix you some soup then."</p><p>Percy slowly climbs the stairs to his old room that Molly always keep ready for any visit. Take no long time, Molly has come with a tray of some soup and potion and help him with it.</p><p>Percy appreciatively eat the soup to the last drip, then shrug his body under the blanket, lets the fever potion Molly fed him to take effect.<br/>Molly fix his blanket and close the door carefully.</p><p>Even that he drifted on the fever's wave, part of him still recognizing things.</p><p>The warm camomile scent and the soft fingers when his mother come back to check his temper.</p><p>The heavier big caloused fingers that checking later, smelled of weared off sandalwood scent with slight machine oil and iron dust. His father may just returned from his garage only God know doing what with what muggle machines. He has been retired from the ministry and dip his self deeper on muggle machinery.<br/>He leaves after strooked Percy's hair lightly.</p><p>Somebody murmuring something and then something smells of mint and aloe vera, cold and slick floped to his temple. Percy's annoyedly groaning.<br/>The man with candy, ethanol, and only God know what more smell tangled on come closer. George's hauling him to changes his clothes. Then he set the sticky thing in his temple higher.<br/>"Are you sure that gona work?" The pepper-pine-salt scent can not completely conceal the raw meat smell Bill carried. He was help George to changed Percy's clothes.<br/>Percy can not hear George's answer because his ears hear rings and drills.</p><p>Bill put his palm to Percy's neck. Check his pulse and pull his eyelids. Percy's groaning once more. And then he straightening the sticky thing. Their voices faded behind the door, and Percy completely fall deep asleep again.<br/>---</p><p>The pancakes smell fills the air, ruffles Percy's awarenes. He wriggles and take a deep breath.<br/>Something fluffly and warm snuggles his neck.<br/>Croocshank's purring and wriggles his body. Upon realization that Percy has been awaken, she is too wake up, streech her body, and jump down the bed, off dissapearing.<br/>Somehow after Hermione married Ron, Croocshank stays at the burrow. Molly said she need a help to chase the rats away from her chicken coops.</p><p>Percy sit up. His headache has alot of subsided. He glances arround the nightstand for his glasses.</p><p>The first clear image he saw after he put his glasses is Hermes, sleeps in his old cages, snuggling beside him, are Erol and Pig. He opens one of his eyelids, hoots low, then close it again.</p><p>The gloul bangs the pipes. The chickens peeps and the roaster coockadoidling. The birds sing merry songs. Morning in the burrow never ever quiet.</p><p>Percy makes his way down to the kitchen, and finds some other peoples gathers arround the table.<br/>His mother set him some pancakes and tea. His father may hasn't back yet from his morning jogging.</p><p>Ron waves his cakes holding hand to him, blueberry jams dripping to the plate and to the table. Percy rolls his eyes. How is on earth some Minister candidate's husband could be such of dissgracefull.</p><p>Hermione follows beside, waving her fork. Hugo and Rose nowhere seen.</p><p>"Where are the kids?"</p><p>"Today Fleur offers to baby sits them, as, we think Molly migh need to take care of you." Hermione explains.</p><p>"Well, thank you. I think I could sleep a few more hours."</p><p>"Sure, Perce. I'd tell your asisstant that you'll take a sick leave today."</p><p>"Thanks again."</p><p>"No problem, Perce. I'm sorry to make you overworked...."</p><p>"No Mione, you didnt over worked him. He him self loves to over worked his body."<br/>Hermione nudge her elbow to Ron's rib and gives him a glare. Percy's giggling on Ron's over dramatic grimmance.</p><p>Arthur comes home and examining Percy's temple and exchange some greet with Ron and Hermione before he skids to the kitchen counter to help his wife set some breakfast and tea for him self.</p><p>Some owls come when they chats and finishing their breakfast.<br/>First owl come from Romania, brings some dragon blood tonic from Charlie with his cluttered hand write wishing Percy to get well soon.<br/>The same wish come along the herbs package Neville owled. Ginny must had told him about Percy's sickness. As considerable as he is, he holds himself to not visits Percy yet as Percy had requested before.<br/>The other owl comes bring the Daily Prophet.</p><p>Ginny comes a few minutes later, clung her arms to Percy's neck and kiss his cheek. While Harry waves his hand brieftly and strides to the kitchen to help him self with a cup of cofee along another cup of tea for his wife. Among them all, he never fully regain his relation with Harry, and both of them leave it as it is. Not particularly bad, just never as close as when Harry still inocent little kid.</p><p>Percy flushtered on their attention. Just from their attention Percy has feel better already.</p><p>Hermione leaves along with Harry to the ministry. Ron followed a few minutes later to the WWW shop where he's now working at.<br/>Arthur helps his wife with the dishes, while Ginny stoickly shove more pancakes to her plate with some enormous jams, butter and honey. A woman she might be, but her power to dig the plate is as strong as her brothers, thanks for their huge ammount that resulting some constant food fetching race. Now she eat even more for her early pregnancy that luckily morning-sick-free.</p><p>Molly fed him some anti fever potion and the dragon blood tonic, then usher him to go to sleep again.</p><p>Percy obediently climb up to his room and lay down to his bed. Pig and Erol had been fleed away, but Hermes remained sleep in his old cage.</p><p>May be because he has been better, or may be because the dragon blood tonic, Percy doesnt feel really sleepy. He tosses arround in his bed. Tempted to just dress up and go to his office instead.</p><p>But a soft thud heared, and Cupid, Oliver's scops owl, staggeredly flop to his table. Hermes open his eyes and hoots low recognizing the new comer.</p><p>Percy offers his hand, and Cupid hops on it.<br/>Strangely Cupid bring nothing. She just restlessly flopping here and there.</p><p>Hermes hoots low again, then Cupid flies to his side, burried herself under his wing.</p><p>Owls usually resembled the owner so much. Just like Hermes is efficient like Percy, or Pig as clumsy as Ron... But Cupid nothing resembled Oliver at all.</p><p>Oliver.</p><p>He looks sick.<br/>Who would take care of him if he really sick?<br/>His mother has died a few years back from dragon pox (its so devastating really, they think with the Ministry's regular vacination programes dragon pox should had been extincted).<br/>His father now stays at the nursing home for better care and companion after his health got worsening.<br/>And Oliver has no sibling or even any close relatives.<br/>Would any of his team mate come?<br/>Or any of his affair man?</p><p>Percy frowned.</p><p>He is now dating Neville.<br/>Lovelly Neville.<br/>Lovelly baby Neville.<br/>Massive muscled lovelly baby Neville.<br/>Neville was not a really sociable boy, but he grows well, fisically and mentally. He developed self confident and gain a lot of close friends.<br/>Ginny prefers Percy to be with Neville. 'You're looks better with a long bottom rather than when you got a wood stuck on your ass.' she said. Ha.</p><p>To think of it again, at some sort of ways, Percy sometimes feels like tiptoeing arround when he was with Oliver.</p><p>Oliver has a lot of fans ofcourse. As much as he wish to publicate their relation, he bound with those restricting contracts. For the fans maintaining shake, he should not seen having some sort intimate relation, let alone with other man.</p><p>While, Percy could casually declare his relation with Neville if he wish. Why not yet? Well, Percy not really sure the reason. Not that he cares his image in the ministry.<br/>With his tittle, noone really in the place to give him distaste. Not if the Minister him self chase him arround like a puppy, and another strong candidate of the coming ministery ellection is his own in law and has been asked him to be her election team leader and then he would be her ministery counselor if she win.</p><p>He has no problem on dating man.</p><p>Nor Neville.</p><p>Oliver should be able too if only he could manage his contracts to work on the issue. He is no longer young. Well, he aged, and he aged good.<br/>But shouldnt fans understand that he need to have personal signicant other too? He is playing quiditch for God shake, wouldnt it enough if he just play it good? And he is a good keeper, best even. They should increase his contract, not decrease it. If only he has better agent.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He should have a better agent! His agency is the real problem!</p><p>Wait, what is his business with Oliver's agency?</p><p>What is Cupid doing here anyway?</p><p>Percy suddenly wake up and frantically shove his cupboar and changes his clothes.</p><p>Molly yells something, but he has been gone floed away before she finished it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Collor of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's dating Neville Longbottom. I've heared from George, ofcourse. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I've not worried. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I mean, Percy may need experimenting our relation a little bit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I know he is the monogamous type, who enggaged him self only with a man or woman in a time. Well, that made him only ever has relation with me and Penelope Clearwater. (She never talk to me again after broke up with him).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Penelope is a dominant girl. She leads their relation so many ways, even down to their sexual activities, I think. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy was appointed as prefect and Head Boy not for nothing. In one and other way, he is good at leading and managing things. His fast promotions proofed it. Even if it oftently made me insecured (but also arroused), I can not deny the fact of his talent. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its really my most ridiculeous thing to ask him to deny his promotion so we would have more time together. I even dared him to leave his job at all. Stupidity at its maximum rate, it is. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aside his excelent talent, he has a weakness. He tends to let him self got pushed arround, specially by peoples close to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By Fred and George. By his mother. Then by Penelope. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And, so oftently, by me. Not that I intentionally did that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I feel peeved on his family way to pushed him arround, and utterly dissapointed when they had a rift over his outstanding promotion. Its really a shocking thing that his father accused him able to sold his family for his career. Its really weird as if his father blinds of his constant over achievments so that he is impossibly got a huge career leap just merely for his talent. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm amazed how Percy hold him self not to blow his house at all. If I were at his position, I'd probably set an enormous dung bomb over the burrow for what his father did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm glad that I've sucessfully broke him up from that bossy girl Clearwater. He wont get far if they still together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its not that I dont want to support him to achieve his dreams that make me furious. Its just way too fast. Its scared me. How if he broke me up to marry a woman to show him self as a presentable minister candidate? I could see him as a Minister candidate. A "normal" couple, with happy family would better, appeal the voter more. Its a fact. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We have a rough path to climb our way up with our relation. For him. For me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he keep get fast promotion, he might do such of drastic decission. He could ask his mother to find any suitable girl, marry her, and settled down. Because he is such's that simple. You chew what is served in your plate. You marry the girl, and live your life as a good devoted husband. Love is not synonimous with marriage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Talking of which, I oftently questioning it. He seems pasively accept who ever offer him any relation. Man or woman. All his relation started by the other party. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How if it was Marcus Flint who seduce him back then, would he refused? I mean, honestly, Marcus has his own charming aside his nasty behaviour. He was also a quiditch team captain. And his grades compete with me (in the lowest places). </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave me a kick to my ass for my question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I let him dating Neville because I know how is Neville. With him, Percy would in the more controll. I know Neville has been fancy him from his first year at school. He adore Percy like a little puppy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy will exhausted to baby sit him eventually, then they would broke up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hope. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I get my calculation all wrong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because I'm never meet the new Neville. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What I think of Neville is that clumsy chubby cute bouncy boy back from our school days. He looks better in the battle, but I think that was just an overexcitement burst. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until our stadium got a garden rearrangement, and my team mates talk about this flaring hot great muscled flower nursery man. Oh yeah the flower man they talk really hot, indeed. He has different shape of muscles than my quiditch team mates. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm usually prefer slender sweet type of man, Percy type to be exact, but, hey, we're on a break. Like I let him experimenting arround, I think a taste variation migh do good for me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I fleed away just in time before he realized my presence when Johnson told me his name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I have not yet found better man than Percy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its even worse because so far the best man i find is Neville, Percy's date. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fuck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy would never come back to me at any rate merely from this young energetic body. One would never suspect Percy's sex appeals from his frail neat appearance. Ha. My cunning little hellcat, he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>New Neville seems just in the right size and power to spare Percy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then George explained, that Percy looks really satisfied with Neville, and their relation getting stronger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His family splitted up between team 'Wood the Keeper' supporter, that is Bill, Charlie and George, and team 'Longbottom Rules' supporter, that is the golden trio and Ginny.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I should be happy if I trully love Percy, for him to find somebody who gives him full support, in career and bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But hell, I cant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I can not even able to shove him away from my mind. I lost my appetite and got body weight lost constantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My games still at best plays. But my coach found my lacks more and more each days. He treatened to cancel my contract at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I would be jobless and pathetically single. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looming over my escaped love. Sick and misserably alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I cant take it anymore. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've sucessfully snatch him away from a girl before. I should able to snatch him back from this baby man. We've been together for years afterall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If I got fired from my attemp to win Percy back, I will just ask him to marry me. I would wear the dress and veil, and dedicating my live as his wife. Molly said the only thing she regret from Percy's choice is, she lost another one change to doll up his bride with those magnificent white dresses. Choosing bridal dress always a mothers-extatic thing to do. She's dissapointed because we never talked of wedding, let alone choosing that awfull big ruffles white dresses. More over after Ginny's elopement, while she actually waiting it for the most to doll her up. She had no chance with Fleur because the war, and Hermione got her belly too big for any elegant wedding dress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thats may be also the reason Angelina hesitated to bring marriage to her relation table with George. Ha. No normal young man and woman not scared of wedding dresses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I will let her doll me with any white dresses she likes. Let it be the hugest frill, let it has a lot of pearls and only God knows what more blink-blink things arround. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Percy said No. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesnt seems angry. Not as much as I expect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He might was, but it seems he overcome it well. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, with such of hot pillow man on his hug, who am I to questioning it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just seems settled with his relation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I retreated back with tail between my legs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Defeated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Heartbroken. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Limpy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wish to just dead already. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How many firewhiskey would kill a man? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I just drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In my bed. Let the only God know the how many bottle slipped from my hands, spilled on the bed. And I drifted away from this world. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bye world. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bye Percy my love. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--- </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm not dead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I could understand suchs that much. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I just cant move. My head hurt like an obesitous green welchs dragon sit on it. My room, my bed, my body, reeks awfully. My body sore and sticky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, I will just lay here. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I dont care what ever sounds come from outside my bed room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Let it be my coach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Let it be a thief. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Let it be a robber. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Let it be a killer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If I have to dead, that was my wish afterall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My head still spinning. My stomach grumbling wildly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I smell no bad reeks. Oppositely, its smell nice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of bacon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of floor cleaner solution. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of clean sheet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of ginger-perchament-ink smell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And its feel clean and comfortable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>May be I'm dead. And I'm now in heaven, only God's mercy saves me from my awfull sins. I'm dead drunk. Thats why I still feel headache. And hunger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something warm and soft drapped on my waist. An even and warm breath blows at my back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm wriggling my body back, press it closer with the angel's pleasant figure who's spooning me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you awake?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, even the angel's sing pleasury just like Percy's soft voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmmmm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Could you stand up? I've cook something for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh yess. This is definitely heaven. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rub my waist. Warm pulse waving all over my body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ollie, wake up and eat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ollie? Heaven surely grant you all your best wishes. Up to your expected boy friend. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He kisses my nape and something twiched in my boxer front. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he wakes up. Leaves my bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I'm groaning. Struggling to open my eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What I catch is a glimpse of a tall red head linger out of my bedroom's door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A clink heared. A cup stirred. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I wake up and staggers out my bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There, in the kitchen counter, glittering with golden sunset light from the window, stand the love of my life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perce?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sit here and eat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I obey him. Sit quietly and eat the mashed potato with chicken soup. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its my flat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its my kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Surely not heaven. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But I dont dare to risk to wake up if this is a dream. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We finished our... What it is, lunch? Dinner? Dinner it is, the sun had been set off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy set a bottle hang over potion near my tea cup. Then he stand ups, bring the plates and washed it manually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh God. He knows I always arroused to see him doing that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His back radiating light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I stand up. Stride to him. Linger my hands to his waist, lock it tight. I burry my face to his back. Bask on his pleasuring smell. His muscles moves as his hands do the core. The twich on my front hardening. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perce. Its you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pretty much yes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I miss you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm." He still rubs the plates and rinses it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He puts them on the shelf beside the sink, rubs his hands to the appron. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he unlock my hands, spin arround, now we're face to face. He put his hands on my waist, and put his head to my shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me too, Ollie." He whispers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hug him tighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Perce. Wellcome home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closes his eyes as I kiss his hairs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tilt his head up, our lips meet. We're kissing slowly and softly like how he likes it until I can not resist it for more. I push my way and he open his mouth. I sip his sweet tongue, tied it with my tongue. We dance in increasingly heat. We're not even stop for breathing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Our clothes have been discarded all arround and somehow we just have been tumbled on my bed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He kneads my bottom's cheek and I moans loud. My groin iron hard and throbbing badly. I rock my hips along him, found his long penis as hard as mine, both getting even harder from the friction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He push me to the bed. I obediently lay on my back, serve him all my remained best view for him to enjoy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He crawls up between my sprayed legs. Kiss between the tight and I groan hard, hands clenching to the bed sheet. (When did Percy put the clean one?)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He licks my shaft teasingly. I close my eyes and jerk my hip up to get more touch of him. Whimpering and moaning undignified. Begging for all possible way for him to wreck me down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He push my hips down with his both hands. Hold it still while he got my dick all the way in to his mouth. Swirl his hot tongue all over it. Bobs his head up and down. Tease the slit and suck any precum. What come out from my mouth nothing coherent anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He push my legs up folded, spreaded wider as I hug it to my shoulder and my hips high supported with a pillow i dont know how it get there. My coach praised my body flexibility, oh how could I'm not if I got regularly bended arround like this.</p>
  <p>And how Percy managed to get a lubricant on his hand while he never let my dick off his mouth. The great thing to date an excelent wizard as he is, thats it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I lost any coherent though as he tease me both front and back. Suck my penis sweetly while works to open my butt, slips one by one fingers on it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Take no long for me to burst all out to his mouth. He suck it all clean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then make his way up to lock his lips on mine. Let me taste my own come on his sweet tongue, and expertly slip his penis up my ass, rocking his pelvis gently while my rehardening thing pressed on our stomach, rubbed by our movement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Its all mix of jealousy, envy, and satisfaction each time we be together like this. He has that long endurance before climaxing. I oftently comes a few times just from his long steady pumps over my ass. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After another climax I got, he scrunches, intensify his pumps, and finally let it burst all together with mine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stays over my body while I all wasted. Snuggling my ear, my neck, and my lip until his thing shrinks back (or oftently, rehardening so we got more rounds, but not today, I just know he is actually sick, later). </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We lay side by side, our hands entwined. Breath panting. Body messed and sticky with my drying cement. All wasted but utterly content. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you Perce."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think you still together with Neville and will never come back to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I broke him up yesterday."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"After I leave?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you realize that you've been asleep for almost two full day? You leaved my flat two days ago."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Ollie. Wow. You sleep like a log. I called a mediwitch over to make sure you're not dead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I broken hearted."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then drink that whole crate?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Suchs that much? I didnt count it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Looney."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dont want to live without you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fools. You should think of your father."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I close my eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah, I should've think of him. How would he feels to be leaved alone by his wife and son. I'm a fool. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I roll on my side and put my hand on his chest. Calmed down with his each heart beats. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We lay still until sleeps creep upon us.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy is not on my side when I wake up. But the soft water current from the bathroom's westafel sooths my uneasiness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I drap the dirty blanket to my waist and walk to the bathroom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I lean to the door frame, enjoying the view of Percy's shaving with only a towel draped arround his lean waist. His curly hairs damp from the shower before, bouncy and flaring, and he smells of soap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finished to shave, wipes his chin and neck and apply the aftershave, then cleans his razor and store it tidily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come. Today we will meet a few important peoples." He wriggles his fingers to code me in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's conjuring a stool and commands me to sit on it. I gladly obey him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He put the shaving foam on his palm, smears it on my chin and neck from my back and does it by looking at my mirror reflection. My eyes never stop starring on his reflection on the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I tilt my head as his subtle direction so he could smear it evenly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he get my razor, carefully swipe it on my stubbles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I surpress the sudder of the knife contact with my skin, but I breath relaxly because I trust Percy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My head's moving along his head code.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He works his way meticuleously, fluently as if he just shaves his self. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's satisfiedly inspecting his works. He lift my chin up, tilt it from side to side. His breath ghostling close behind my neck. But he slith his eyes, something bugging his mind. Then he spins my head from side to side again, and inspect it carefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he cleans my razor and store it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He take another equipment from the drawer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The haircut equipment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's trimming my hair neat in no time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gone the neandertal cave man that inhibit me for this few months. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stand on his brace, the hot quiditch shining star, Oliver Wood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulls my blanket off, and directs me to the shower. I pull his towel reflectively. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Warm water's dripping on our skin, I hug him and rock my hips to rub our hardening pricks. But he spins me arround. Put the shampoo on his hand, and gently rubs it over my hairs. Scrath and knead the scalp nicely. Then directs the water flow to rinse it clean. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he works with the soap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smears it arround, rub it gently, and knead my muscles all along the way. I cant hold my moans and clench the shower rail hard. He soaps me meticuleously from my ears to my toe.</p>
  <p>Then he stands up and repeats his work in the front side from neck to feets, leaves my dripping precum dick for the last touch. His body slick, hard pressed to my back as he rubs the soaps from my back,  just as if he soaps his own body. His long arms really great on doing this. Snaking arround flexibly, cunningly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My cum exploded with just a few strokes later. But the prick getting hardened again as he scratch arround to rinse the soap thuds away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I feel fully alive. Clean and fresh. Orgasmed but still hot and arroused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I spin us arround, and pin him to the wall, run my hand on his head, stroke his fluffly hairs. Pull it and let it spring back beautifully.  Snuggling his nape and my hands creeping down, caresing his back and then knead his bottom cheeks. He moans and leans up front and pull his hands to the shower rail. Legs spread considerably, butt perks up, inviting for penetration. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My hands lingering front, find his nipple and pinch and swirl it until he moans loud, head dropped back to my shoulder, press his butt back and rock harder, needy for the penetration.</p>
  <p>My hands creeping down, caressing his lean soft torso, then stroking his beautifull penis and my dick slamming his hole to get an entrance. He drop his head front ward, pressed tight to his hand that spreaded in the wall. I close the gap as short as possible, drop my head to his shoulder, lips sucking and bitting it near his long neck. His hole muscles has flexed and readily swallow my penis deep with our unison grunts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>George's inventing newest adult section stuff for his shop, finger candy. Modelled after my boyfriend's sexi fingers. Available on all sort of skin collor and all common candies tastes like strawberry, grape, caramels, etc, with or without the day dreaming charm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neville got a lifetime free supply as his royalty to gives George the idea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My Father's health getting better and we bough him a comfy flat near ours. It has a lot of other eldery residents so he has good friends to spent his time with. Sometimes Arthur bring him arround when he shops his muggle's machinery parts, and my father develop his own hobby on it. Thankfully his flat has a basement so he could works it there. His friends oftently ask him to repair their old knick knacks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy proposed me and I dont get fired. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because he had me fired my agency for their negligance of my health first, and they have to grant the contract cancelation if they dont want to be sued. They can not resist it, because I have an excellent lawyer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And I got better agency Ginny introduced me with. How forgivefull she is after what I did to her best friend. She said, 'I see the wood has been softened and wont be stiffen my brother even if it stucked on his ass again, so its allright then.'</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Little prickless prick, she is. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Puddlemere United also raised my wage or my agency will offer me to the American team that willingly pay me a lot of more. And if they let me go to play in America, then Percy would've resigning too, or submiting to a lower position as an ambasador staff. And if Percy's leaving the ministry, the current Minister or the next strong Minister's candidate would not be happy, and PU would get a hell of their wrath. That what a fully talented boy friend could do for you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My agency cooperating with WWW, broaden my job up for merchandery field. I get more royalties from the foto modelling and stuffs because fans dont care my sexuality as long as I looks hot. And they said, after my enggagement, I just look even more hot and sexi. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If only I flatten my ego earlier and let Percy manages my life, all should be better sooner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We're married in a simple ceremony but loud and crazy merriment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Witch Weekly wrote it as a romantic school crush wedding, and put our hot prewed photo up full middle pages. Its sold out within the minutes they distributed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daily Prophet wrote it as a praise of the new Minister's open mindedness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Quibler theorized that the Ministry testing their newest same sex breeding invention on us. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I let Molly choose any dress she likes, and she mercifully choose me a wonderfull elegant silk suits. Blue like Percy's eyes. Blue like my proudfull team uniform. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We need no black and white themme, because there are a lot of other collors to choose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Our suites are blue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ginny's decorations are red and gold.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neville's roses are blasting collor from bright green then changed to yellow then red and repeats like muggle's trafict light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fleur's wedding cake are pink and purple. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wedding minister's robe is slytherin green.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The band uniform are orange and and red. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No collor code, everybody may bring any collor they wish.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All kind of collor just tossed, awfully clashed here and there, just like the band which play the most randomest songs ever, but we dont even slightly care, because we're just so happy to be together.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We all eat, drink, sing and dance all night long. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My father. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His parents and siblings. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His nieces and nephews.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My team and agency. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Our close friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And George's firecracks that mating and procreating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>We messed up the burrow's yard and scared the garden gnomes away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>George shout his proposal to Angie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She said yes as long as she doesnt have to wear the awfull white big wedding dress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Molly rolls her eyes and starring Charlie. Molly and her wedding dress obsession. Percy said, she never wear one on her own wedding. Because, when she got married, her belly pretty much as big as Hermione's. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Charlie said Molly may buy his current girl, which is an hungarian horn tail dragonnette, the most enormous white wedding gown. She shrugged and sits in the corner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Arthur surprised Molly. He had bough her the widest gracefull white wedding dress with so many sparkling swarowskies, put it on her and they're hijacking my wedding dance floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I dont mind at all, because Percy sneaks us out and make me almost limp with our honey moon's sex.  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>